COME GET Y'ALL LESBIAN JUICE
by Rubicksmaster
Summary: Galinda honestly and truly hates Elphaba. For all of, like, five minutes.


She was easy to hate. There wasn't one part of her that was normal. She was too sharp; from the harsh outlines of her face to the jagged edges that poked out from under he plain, icky smock. Her very skin was garish. She stood out no matter how hard she tried not to. Galinda's eyes were drawn to her no matter what. She was loud, her voice cold and her words too fast, as though she had too much to say and was used to never having enough time to say it. She was an obnoxious presence inside and outside of classes. In class, she rivaled the professor in how much she spoke. Outside of class, in their room, her silence was deafening, and Galinda felt almost desperate for her to say something. Something, anything. Deign to speak to me, the dumb blonde, Galinda would think bitterly.

She was too good for the world, in her head. Her haughtiness was painful. Her everything was painful. Galinda hated her.

-break-

"You look beautiful."

Those were words that had lost their meaning to Galinda. She always looked beautiful, of course. What else was new?

But, as she said them to Elphaba, they wormed their way into a new meaning.

With astonishment etched on every inch of her face, Elphaba seemed to be battling over looking directly at Galinda or looking down. Galinda wondered, briefly, if the girl in front of her had ever heard those words before. It was true, though. Elphaba was all harsh lines, but they created an odd sort of aesthetic that was more than pleasurable to look at. She was different, but beautiful. And, honestly, once you got used to the green, it became much less of an eyesore and more of... Well, she looked very nice was the bottom line.

Elphaba made to get up from her bed, most likely to run away and ignore that Galinda had paid her a compliment. That was almost an unspoken rule between them; they could be courteous, but to be truly nice was overstepping the boundaries they had laid out when they agreed they hated each other. In a flash, Galinda was off of her own bed and gently holding onto Elphaba's wrist. "Let me do your make up, Elphie. Please?"

"No." For all of the nerves Galinda could feel racing in the girl in front of her, she was stoic on the outside, not betraying anything that might have been going through her mind.

Galinda put on her best pout and sat beside her, throwing their boundaries to the wind. "Come _on._ You and I will be the only two who see it, and I won't make fun of you. Cross my heart." Elphaba looked at her, and Galinda her a reassuring smile. "Please? I just want to see what it looks like."

"Fine." It was barely audible but it was there, and Galinda nearly squealed. Why was she so excited?

"I can't do everything, given I don't have your color-"

"Yes, well, I doubt anyone would."

"Hush, Elphie. I'm just going to put on some little stuff." She made a noncommittal noise, and Galinda smiled to herself as she wondered whether or not Elphaba would know what some of the make up she had was used for. She picked out pink lipstick to start with; she had no doubt the eye shadow would present at least some trouble, and she figured red would contrast too much against her skin. Pink would look much nicer.

"Pucker," Galinda said, and Elphaba complied, managing to look anywhere but at Galinda despite her being mere inches from her face. Slowly, Galinda put Elphaba's lipstick on. Painstakingly slowly. She didn't know why, but she was drawing this out for a few more seconds, mesmerized by how soft her lips were, how they were puckered almost to kiss someone. Almost against her will, she wondered whether or not Elphaba had kissed anyone before, whether she would want to kiss anyone, whether or not she would be good at kissing-

Okay, she had officially been doing this for too long, because Elphaba was now wearing pink lipstick, she looked incredibly pretty, and Galinda was still hunched over too close to her mouth. Elphaba pulled away, and, her tone wavering slightly, said, "I'd like to stop now, Miss Galinda." Her cheeks were flushed.

"Of course." Galinda pulled herself back, something twinging inside of her at the formal title before her name. "You do look beautiful, Miss Elphaba."

Galinda's face was flushing.

-break-

They were sitting close together in a carriage car. Too close together given the amount of room they had. Galinda- no, Glinda now, she would stand by her words- didn't want to move despite their thighs pressed close together next to each other, despite the fact every time one of them moved their arm, the other felt it. They were going to the Emerald City and the only people they had were each other. Of course they were going to be close. Glinda leaned her head against Elphaba's shoulder.

"Thank you," she murmured, barely loud enough to hear it herself.

"Of course," Elphaba replied, matching her volume. "There's nobody I'd rather be with."

-break-

Glinda feels everything all at once. Elphaba's hand is pressed lightly against her cheek, contrasting the surprising force behind her lips. Glinda let out a needy whine; she was loathe to admit it, but she had wanted this for so long. She wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck and pressed her body against Elphaba, pushing herself up on her toes. Elphaba placed her free hand on the small of Glinda's back, holding her tight against her.

Then they were pulling their clothes off of each other, leading each other to the bed where Elphaba pushed her back, gently, and trailed kisses down Glinda's body, trailing further and further down until soon Glinda was panting, grasping at the sheets and feeling thankful for how loud she could be now they were far from everyone they knew, and for how long Elphaba's fingers were.

Her legs felt like jelly; she closed her legs and moved to the side, allowing Elphaba to lay beside her. Once she was comfortable next to her, Glinda pulled her into a deep kiss, the kind where they pulled apart out of breath and aching for more; the kind where she wanted to fall into her arms forever and never move again.

"I love you," Glinda whispered, pressed as close to Elphaba as she could physically be. She felt Elphaba tense up though she pulled Glinda closer; she felt her let out a shaky breath. "You don't have to say anything, Elphie," Glinda added, finding Elphaba's hand with her own so she could entwine their fingers.

Elphaba's lips were almost pressed against her ear, and her words were a soft breath against Glinda's skin as she said, "I love you too."

 **HNGG sorry this is short I wrote this on a whim from 1-3 in the am so I am. Not functioning but anyway sorry this is shit I've never written these two and I've never written smut no matter how softcore but um. Yup. Thanks for reading lads and lasses. Leave a review so I know I'm not writing lesbians for the void.**


End file.
